All Mine
by xxxFanfictionAddictionxxx
Summary: Short smutty one-shot Between Steve and Tony


Steve's forehead crashed roughly into Tony's, the taller man was pressing Tony against the wall in a not gentle manner, but you wouldn't be hearing any complaints from either of the two. Their lips met, Tony's tongue pushing against Steve's lips begging for entry. 'This is wrong' Steve thought to himself as Tony's tongue would not give up its relentless assault, 'guys shouldn't make-out with other guys,' Steve's thoughts persisted, even as his lips parted to finally let the other's tongue enter his mouth. It wasn't so much a battle for dominance as it was Steve battling with himself, he knew it was wrong but gosh damn it Tony tasted so good. Tony let out a breathy moan as he pulled their lips apart for air, he looked into Steve's eyes and saw a storm there. "Steve?" he asked quietly, his eyes pleading. "I don't know if I can do this Tony," Steve whispered while taking a few small steps back from the smaller man. "I don't even know if I'm gay for fuck's sake." Tony was surprised at Steve's curse, 'he's from a different time I can't say I'm surprised he's not gay, but there's always been a part of me that's hoped…' Tony didn't say anything and looked down towards his feet, while resting against the wall and breathing heavily. 'Holy shit, he's so fucking sexy' Thought one part of Steve's mind, the other rational part kept telling him how wrong it was, but Steve had already made his decision. He grabbed Tony's shoulders so suddenly he didn't have time to react, Steve roughly brought their lips together and forced his tongue into Tony's mouth, 'to hell with it' he thought as he heard Tony let out a strangled moan. Tony broke the kiss just long enough to pull Steve to his bed and push him down there. Tony straddled Steve as he leaned down to resume their kiss, Steve's breath caught in his throat as he felt Tony's hard member rub against his through their jeans, he let out another moan as Tony's hand pulled roughly through his hair. Steve was clutching at Tony's shirt, and the two pulled away only long enough for Steve to finish pulling Tony's shirt over his head. Steve's hands ran down Tony's well toned chest and stopped at his waist he began slowly unbuckling Tony's belt and sliding off his pants. "This is very quickly becoming unfair." Tony practically whimpered, pulling at Steve's clothes. Soon the two men were in nothing but their boxers as Tony pulled Steve back down onto the bed, this time with Steve overpowering the smaller man as he briskly shoved their lips together. Their hips bucked together and the friction caused by this action was downright intoxicating, Tony moaned into Steve's lips and rubbed his hard member into Steve's thigh. Steve almost lost it as he felt Tony's hand reach between them to grasp him, he began rubbing Steve gently. Steve moaned loudly, and broke their kiss, he was bucking wantonly into Tony's hand. Tony used Steve's moment of weakness to gain the upper hand, he flipped them over so he was on top again. He leaned down to place a chaste kiss to Steve's lips before sliding down his chest and coming to a stop above Steve's hips, Tony pulled the waistband of Steve's boxers with his teeth, while looking up at Steve the whole time through half lidded eyes. Steve moaned as he looked down to where Tony was sitting between his legs, Tony grasped Steve's member in his palm, 'Geez he's hung.' thought Tony as he felt the weight of Steve in his hand. He started to gently stroke Steve's member, earning a moan of pleasure from Steve's lips, Tony smirked as he sped up his hand. "T-Tony…" Steve stuttered between gasps, "Yes Steve?" Tony whispered breathily. "I…I'm close." Steve gasped and bucked his hips in time with Tony's hand, Tony tsked, "Oh that won't do…we're just getting started." he smirked wickedly before bending and quickly taking Steve's full length into his mouth, causing Steve to gasp and moan wantonly. He sucked hard as he pulled off of Steve slowly, Tony licked up the underside of Steve's throbbing member, pulling another moan from the man beneath him. Tony moaned around Steve as he pulled all of him into his mouth again, the vibrations from Tony's moan brought Steve to the very edge, he was positively quivering. Tony pulled off of Steve with an audible pop, he slid back up to Steve's lips leaving a trail of kisses on his way "I've wanted this for so long Capsicle." Tony moaned into Steve's ear. "Oh, Tony…" Steve cried as their erections rubbed together, 'When did he have time to take off his boxers' Steve wondered for only a moment, all coherent thoughts were lost as Tony began relentlessly bucking their hips together, the friction between them was incredible. Steve rutted up into Tony, the two men moaned as the pressure began to build, they were both fast approaching their climax, "Open your eyes, Steve I want to watch you come undone and know it was all because of me." Tony whispered, while continuing to buck his hips into Steve. 'So close…' Steve thought as he moaned into Tony's neck, "Oh Tony…Tony!" Steve shouted as he found his release, shooting his hot seed across Tony's stomach and chest. Tony came soon after, leaving a similar mess between them, he collapsed on top of Steve, and looked up into his face. Steve had tears streaming down his cheeks, "What the hell?" Tony exclaimed springing off of Steve and kneeling next to Steve's face, wiping away his tears. Steve said nothing, but he whimpered and curled himself into Tony's lap, Tony stroked Steve's hair gently, and decided it was best if he kept his mouth shut. After a few minutes Steve broke the silence "I think I'm in love with you Tony." he murmured into Tony's lap, "Well that's a good thing Cap because you're mine." Tony Whispered before getting off the bed and pulling Steve with him, headed for the shower. "All mine."


End file.
